Stranded Strangers
by twerri02
Summary: A plane crash leaves Bella stranded with the mysterious raven-haired stranger on an uncharted island in the North Atlantic Ocean. Maybe being lost can help them find what they didn't realise they were missing.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**- Turmoils and Turbulence - **

When the Land Rover stopped outside the Leonardo da Vinci–Fiumicino Airport, I froze. My heart skipped a beat and I stared at the glass automatic doors, suddenly fearful of going inside.

"You okay?"

His voice startled me out of my trance and I nodded. I then fumbled with the lock and pushed the car open, jumping out and slamming it behind me. A sight left me when the cool breeze hit my face and making me fall back onto the side of the car.

"It doesn't seem like you want to go" Demetri appeared by my side.

I tugged on my bag pack, puling it to my shoulder. "Well looks can be deceiving" I answered dryly and made a move to step away from him.

"Don't hesitate to come back" he called out to me but I continued to walk towards the double doors. "Aro wanted you to have this" he added and when I spun around, a dark burgundy cloak was thrown into my hands.

"And Edward?" I croaked, nervously glancing up to him.

He smirked but it fell when he grew serious and assured me, "He won't know you're gone until you're gone" he promised and I nodded.

"Thank you" I answered and stuffed the cloak into my bag.

I was then startled when a cold hand was placed on my cheek, causing me to look up and meet the bright red eyes. He now revealed them and I glanced down to find his sunglasses were now in his other hand. "You're welcome Bella" he breathed and I gulped nervously, wondering where the genteel nature had been derived from. "At least you know that we're not all monsters" he said with silent regret.

"Not completely" I agreed with a small smirk that he returned.

Suddenly he withdrew from me and took out a piece of paper, passing it to me. "In case you change your mind" he explained as I read the phone number he had written down.

All I could give was a small smile, wondering why they continued to hold out hope for me to end up as one of them. "Maybe" I whispered and intended to make another swift exit, only Demetri stopped me once again.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, placing a cold kiss on my cheek that made me blush. "Arrivederci, dear Isabella" he murmured before releasing me.

When I whirled around, wanting to question his change in demeanour, I found that he was already in the Land rover which was now speeding out of the parking lot.

It didn't matter.

Anyway, I needed to disappear before Edward caught up to me.

**-XxxxxX-**

Finally after a five minute delay, we were finally making our way to our seats.

I ended being at the back in F27, only to grimace at the sight of the window seat. I had already worried myself to the point of nausea, I really didn't need to be sat there. When glancing behind me, I found no one around so I simply decided to take E27 instead.

The second I sat down, I reached into the bag and pulled out the packet of sour sweets. I read somewhere on the internet that they helped with motion sickness or something like that. Soon enough, the doors were closed and we were in the air.

I intended on listening to music but that was deemed impossible when a voice nearby spoke. "Flight anxiety?"

I looked up with wide eyes at the man I had seen before, flirting with the receptionist. Before, I hadn't really focused on him but now with having him close, I couldn't help the hormonal 18 year old that screamed, 'Yummy'.

Dark hair that contrasted with the pale complexion of his smoothed skin. The sleek long locks framed his sharp angular features. Pink lips that were thinned and tautly lined. Piercing blue eyes swarmed me, leaving me restless and yearning as they locked onto mine.

"Or a phobia?" he guessed but luckily agreed and walked by me, taking the window seat. In response, I simply popped another sour candy in my mouth and chewed. "Or maybe you're upset about leaving your boyfriend behind?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped my head up to the stranger, perplexed by his assumption.

He smirked and then sarcastically explained, "Mr. Bittersweet farewell"

"Oh" I murmured, thinking back to Demetri and dropping my eyes. "Yeah…" I sighed and hid behind my hair when eating another one.

"So, what's the story?" he inquired and I deliberated over questioning his interest but I was distracted with his husked and lowered voice. When I turned to him, he had his head bowed slightly and his eyebrows furrow in a devilish manner.

I grimaced and arched a questioning brow, "Story?"

"You and him" he answered.

I shook my bowed head and twiddled around with one of the sweets. "Not much of a story"

"Humour me" he urged and I craned my head towards him

I scoffed at his persistence. "Why?" I questioned, perplexed with his incessant need to know more about me – a complete stranger.

"Long flight and I'm bored" he explained.

I eyed him for a second and decided to appease him with vague details. "He's not my boyfriend" I admitted and thought back to Demetri and his strange manner. "Actually he's not anything…" I added, trailing off as I sank deeper in thought.

"Well he wants to be" he pointed out.

I could have argued. I could have told him that he didn't know what he was talking about, but I ended up questioning something else. "Why were you watching me?" I wondered and tried not to worry about how much he might've seen. He probably didn't even notice the red eyes – I hoped.

"I wasn't watching you, I was simply walking by and happened to notice the PDA" he replied and I almost believed him, if it wasn't for the glazed look that he obtained.

Rather than encouraging the conversation, I simply dipped back into the packet and took out a strawberry flavoured sweet. My need for silence wasn't deemed plausible as he spoke up again. "So, why were you in Italy?" he asked.

"I was saving someone's life" I replied in a light scoff. The reminder of the past three days whipped through my mind and I groaned, throwing my head back.

"Sounds heavy" he commented.

I nodded slowly, "It was"

"And now you're going to New York?"

Whatever gave you that idea?

I fought against rolling my eyes and decided to stop battling with the ominous feeling I had against an innocent stranger. He probably just wanted to talk to someone and pass the time. "Washington" I answered and pursed my lips with the bitter taste, "New York's just a stop along the way"

"Business or pleasure?" he ducked his head and darkly scrutinised at me.

I shook my head and this time, rolled my eyes at how he managed to make everything seductive and with a hidden meaning. "Just going back home" I shrugged and took a deep breath in relief with the thought of being back to Charlie and back to the simple life of a teenager. "What about you?" I inquired politely.

"What about me?" he toyed, still adorning a suggestive smirk.

Still, I played along and clarified, "Why New York?"

"Pleasure, of course" his huskily reply made me reach out and smack his chest.

Shocked by my brashness, I was about to apologise, but stopped when he stole my sweets and placed three into his mouth. "Hey! I need those!" I argued and slapped his arm again.

"You have more than enough" he smirked and I found myself smiling at how childish we were being. A laugh then bubbled within me and I caught how my stranger's grin widened. "Damon" he revealed and I stopped, my nose scrunching in confusion. "And your name is…?"

I drew my eyes away from how he licked his bottom lip and up to his hooded stare. "Isabella" I replied breathlessly and "…but call me Bella" I corrected.

I froze when his hand was brought up close to my face. As I made a move to pull back, I stopped when he revealed the lemon sweet between his fingers and placed it on my bottom lip. A shaky gasp left me and I had to fight against the need of wrapping my lips around his fingers.

Wait – why was I feeling guilty?

Edward had his chance but he left.

"Isabella's perfect" he smiled and this time I couldn't return it. My head was spinning and my thoughts spun in a whirlwind, making me feel dizzy.

Sure, I didn't have to feel guilty but it just felt too strange to move on so suddenly.

"I'm going to go use the restroom" I sharply said and shot up from my seat, pulling away from her as I rushed inside the bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door behind me and fell back onto it, releasing a heavy breath while gasping in air to fill my parched lungs.

Pulling away from the door, I placed my hands on either side of the sink and stared at the mirror. Heavy bags hung under my eyes; my complexion was ash with the restless night and my clothes were the same as the ones I'd worn three nights ago. Black Rolling Stones tee, the worn out jeans and tired chucks.

Why did he want to know me?

Why was he wasting his time on me?

Sighing deeply, I turned the tap and cupped my hands underneath. I then splashed the cold water on my heated cheeks. The chill quenched the flames of my burning desire and finally helped me breath again.

I pulled back and reached into my pocket for the hair tie. My fingers pushed back my hair and then twisted them as I tied it up in a messy bun. I wasn't exactly here to impress some random stranger because I just needed to get home.

With one last look, I slipped back out of the bathroom but only ended up jumping at the sight of my dark stranger. I gasped again when he placed his hand beside my head and his gaze darkened. "A fantasy of mine has always taken place in an airplane's bathroom" he whispered.

Come on Bella, just leave and walk away.

"That is why it is a fantasy" I retorted.

On the count of three.

"Fantasies and simply possible realities" he winked mischievously and leaned in closer to me.

1…

I kept calm and reminded myself to breathe. "Keep dreaming"

2…

"Oh I will" he leans in and I felt my resolve waver.

3…Fuck it!

In a sharp second, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my anxious lips crashed onto his. As expected, he tasted as amazing as he looked and I found a hunger arise, becoming insatiable by the second. However, when he didn't respond, I was about to withdraw but felt one hand pressed on my back, pulling me closer while the other cradled the nape of my neck, keeping me close and pulling me back to the kiss.

His own need was passed through his heated breaths while mine was in the manner I slipped my fingers up, slipping them into his locks and tugged them lightly. "Damon…" I moaned against his lips and found myself considering his fantasy when his hungered lips found my throat.

"Excuse me…"

We broke apart and I grew horrified at the old lady who huffed in annoyance.

A blush flared and I unravelled my arms, disentangling away from him and stepped away from him. With a ducked head, I wiped the tempting taste on my lips as I rushed back to my seat.

While I began buckling myself in, he brushed past me and fell back into his own seat. "You need to get your mind off it" he spoke again and I wondered how he had found his train of thought already.

My dizziness had taken a toll and I grew faint. "Off what?" I asked, trusting him to try and distract me.

He leaned in and I shivered when he pushed my hair out of the way so his lips would brush against my ear. "Your fear of flying" he piped up. I tried to clear my head to make sense of what I had done and why I wanted it to happen again.

Lifting my head up, I tried to deny his accusation, "I don't-"

He stopped my excuse when pointing to my fingers drumming on my jittery knee. "Here" he spoke and I looked up to the silver flask he offered. "This will help" he encouraged and I shrugged and accepted it.

Hesitantly, my fingers gripped the small silver flask and I slowly brought it up to my lips. The second the searing liquid hit my throat, I withdrew and began to splutter violently. My chest burned, as did my tongue with the leftover after taste.

Damon's smirk transformed into amused laughter, "Lightweight" he chuckled.

I screwed the cap on and threw it at him, feeling embarrassed but composed myself. "Jackass" I sneered but he continued to laugh at my misfortune.

Wanting to ignore him, I reached for the headphones so I could distract myself with a movie. Only he placed a hand on my arm. I looked to him questioningly, ready to protest but was stopped when there was a sharp jolt being fired through the plane.

My breath caught in my throat and I stared, wide-eyed at Damon. For once, he kept quiet and furrowed his eyebrows when his eyes darted around worriedly. His confidence slipped and I realise he too had stopped breathing.

"What's happening?" I gasped inaudibly.

"I'm sure it's no-"

His words were interjected when another fierce tremor racked through. This time, I jumped in my seat and my fingers fell down, gripping Damon's arm.

"Turbulence!" someone else across the side screamed and

"Folks, we are having some technical diff-" even the captain couldn't continue as the whole plane suddenly shook aggressively and continuously. My grasp on Damon's arm slipped down to hold his hand tightly.

The shudders only strengthened and my breaths heaved from my burdened chest. Damon noticed my panicked state so he

"Oxygen masks and life vests" one of the attendants stumbled by, gesturing to the masks that had just broken down. "Put them on. Hurry!" she screamed and I watched as she took off her heels, discarding them to the side when helping others with their masks.

From all the people screaming, there was one that was louder and heart wrenching. "Julie! Julie!" a woman screamed and I snapped my head up, away from Damon's hold and looked around. In the far end, I caught how the middle aged woman pushed the attendant away. "My daughter – sh-she's gone - I can't find her" the woman rambled and continued to search. "Julie!" she called and I searched with her.

My eyes zoned into the young girl, no more than eleven, crouched by the floor. Tears were streaming down her flushed face as she muttered something another her breath.

"Isabella, you need to get down" Damon ordered but I ignored him as I pushed him away and out of the seat as I raced towards the girl.

"Hey" I soothed her when she yelped. "It's okay" I murmured and pulled her in my arms. After a moment's hesitation, her shivers relaxed and she simply breathed heavily. "Just stay down" I warned when watching as the suitcases fell from the overhead lockers. The girl, I presumed was Julie, screamed again so I smoothed down her hair and fought against my own tremors. My hands then cupped over her ears so she didn't have to listen to the other's cries. "It's going to be okay" I promised, wishing I could believe the words myself.

When holding her to my chest, something caught my eye and I looked up to see the large black duffel peeking out of the locker. I could tell it was about to fall and tried to move out of the way but didn't have to, as a hand grabbed it. My eyes followed to look at our saviour; Damon.

"Stay down" he commanded and set the bag aside, crouching down next to us and shielding us. I could feel his warmth against my back and I concentrated on the pulsating heat. He continued to hold onto me and I relaxed when he whispered against my ear, "It's going to be okay" he vowed.

**A/N: Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**- Secrets and Saviours -**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH. I really loved the response to this story and I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I love writing it.**

I loved the sea.

I remember…I remember summers with my Grandmother in Baunei. Everyday she would take me to the beach and relax with a book while I skipped over to the high tide.

I remember digging my toes into the sand where the waves would push at my feet. The lapping water would curl and the cold would prick at my skin, only I didn't care because my thoughts swam with how gentle the sway was.

I remember wishing for the currents to simply sweep me away; that the waves would stray me away – away to another land. Maybe an isolated island where my mind would finally find peace.

Sweet seclusion.

When blinking up into the blinding white light, a low groan left me. There was a strange ringing still shrieked in my ears and I closed my eyes again, falling back into the waiting peaceful silence. My hand instantly reached up to clutch my pounding head as another rasped croak fell. "What?"

"We're almost there"

The strange husky whisper had me snapping my head up. At the sight of the dark hair and angular features, my conscience was awakened. It was then that I realised that one, we were in the middle of the sea and two, he was holding me as he pushed me through the current.

"There?" I wondered and broke from his hold, looking around to the open deserted sea. Panic rose and my legs and arms flailed around hysterically, causing me to sink further into the water. As the terror was heightened, my head sank underneath and failed when I tried to push myself up.

Thankfully, I stopped my bewildered screams when a strong hand gripped mine and I was being pulled up into his secure arms again. "What are you doing?" he demanded with a hardened edge tone.

I languidly remembered to kick my legs to keep myself afloat. "The plane crashed" I numbly recalled and this sparked the flashing memories;

…Saying goodbye to Demetri…Checking in…Kissing the stranger…Threatening shudders…Clutching onto his arm…Loud piercing screams…Panicked orders from the pilot…Hysterical cries from the flight attendants…

"I can still hear them" I swallowed down the pained thoughts but then realised that the voices weren't memories anymore. Whipping my head around, the blinding heat still permitted me to the distant shadows in the sea. Arms were being waved as their loud wails echoed through. "They're calling for help" I cried and something dawned onto me as I turned back to the stranger. "We have to go back" I made a dive, ready to start swimming towards them.

However, Damon's hand had whipped out to grab my arm and pull me back to his chest.

When I tried to wriggle myself free, his hold tightened with a frustrated growl. "The little girl" I complained but then froze when the memories reeled. Those frightened green eyes, glistening with salted tears as her fingers dug into my skin, silently praying for assurance. Fearful breaths as she lost her voice, not able to respond to the woman calling out for her. "And her mum…" I murmured numbly, hating how the shrilling screams now rang in my ears again. "All those people" I looked towards the distance to the figures bobbing in the water.

"Bella, we can't go back" Damon's hands gripped my shoulders and the pain made me flinch. I turned to glare at his cowardice as he tried to explain. "We're almost at the island" he said and gestured towards the piece of land in the horizon.

I relaxed under his hold and nodded. "Fine" I sighed and he finally dropped his grip. It was then that I used it as my advantage. "You stay" I snapped and jumped into the water, kicking as fast as I could and pushing out my hands as I ignored his annoyed growl.

"Isabella…"

My chest was now pounding and my head was raging but I swan through it, battling against the weight that tempted me to give in. However, I continued to wrestle the currents, drawing myself deeper through the surface as my arms and legs cut through the surface.

Only, my concentration was broken when I felt his presence close to me. "How could you let her go?" I curtly asked but never broke from the quickening rhythm.

"I didn't" he replied in a troubled whisper. "I just remember hanging onto you" he revealed and I chanced a glance, surprised with the seriousness in his darkened features.

"We can't leave" I argued decisively when the shouted cries only frenzied.

He released a frustrated growl and I heard a loud splash in the water. "They're at least 30 miles away from us" he exclaimed but I ignored him, only muttering to myself.

"We have to try"

Suddenly, he was before me, blocking my path and I paused. "You and I need to swim to shore for safety" he asserted and I shook my head, feeling the spiralling thoughts slowly drive me insane.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded, wondering how he could be so heartless. Did he even hear them? Maybe he couldn't…that explained it. "You can't hear the screams" I shook my head again and pushed away from him. "I'm going" I whispered breathlessly, feeling the heavy gasps rack my form. Nonetheless, I continued to swim and count under my breath.

**DPOV**

Me?

What was wrong with her?

I considered treading towards the land that I had seen but one glance at the girl, powering her way through the water had me groaning in annoyance.

I would regret this.

Damn her.

Without realising what I was doing, I was throwing my arms and kicking my legs as I raced after her. As I closed in towards her, I frowned at the sound of her harsh breathing forcing numbers through her clenched teeth.

When she got to four, she would start again and I rolled my eyes. "They're going to be dead by the time we get there" I tried once again.

"One, two, three, four" she continued and didn't even spare me a glance.

I could hear her heartbeat dulling and I could see her muscles tense. Each curl of her shoulders weakened her further and I knew if we kept going, under the unbearable heat, she would get sick, or faint or worse…

"You won't be doing anyone any favours" I called out again, vexed by her need to try.

"…Three, four"

Stopping my movements, I dropped my hands and simply floated. "What – Why are you counting?" I demanded as I felt my anger piece out my sanity.

"So I can get your voice out of my head" she hissed and I smirked involuntarily. This only fell when her breath hitched as she clutched her head and stopped swimming. Her form swayed slightly and I knew it wasn't the waves pushing her.

Rushing over to her, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to my side. Her warmth pressed onto mine and I read her expression, noticing how rasped her breaths were. "You're dehydrated" I gulped and tried to fight off the thirst piqued by her close proximity. "You need to get under some shade" I suggested.

She still found it in herself to mumble her protest and jump back into the swim. "One, two, three, four"

Stupid…stubborn girl!

"One, tw-" her following chant was interjected with her sharp cracked scream. "Argh"

Conflicting emotions were overridden with my strange concern for her. "What?" I asked and wadded towards her as she continued to groan. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as she tried to fight off the pain. "What is it?!"

She didn't answer and neither did she have to as the red liquid swirled around the waves. The delicious scent staining the thickened atmosphere and my fangs had already extended. Growling with the unexpected hunger, I bared my teeth as my stare was locked onto the bloodied waters.

"No…" I heard her gasp and when looking up, I found her staring at me. The knowing look in her eyes surprised me but this fleeted when she backed away. I didn't let her get far as my hands whipped out to grip her shoulder.

Rather than screaming, she simply trembled. I pulled her close onto my front and inhaled, loving how the water, regardless of it's saltiness, it still made her blood smell sweeter.

What now…?

**A/N: What is Damon's next move?**

**Q&A**

**Pop-Ey33: Why does Bella want to get away from Edward? …and… Fullofpassion09: Whys she running from Edward, is Damon following her for the volturi?**

**ANSWER: **The need to run away from Edward will be revealed and no, there isn't a conspiracy so Damon isn't working for the Volturi.

**MarionV: Did this happened in Voltera? **

**ANSWER: **It didtake place in New Moon and after the Volturi scene.

**Loving-The-Originals: Is Damon a vamp? …and… 01katie: Are they both Vamps?**

**ANSWER: **Bella isn't a vampire but Damon is! This is probably obvious after this chapter but I think it will be more fun with him as a vampire.

**Thank you for finding the wonderful difference in this fanfic. I will now give a special mention to my first reviewers; LadaHathaway, SilversSage, Pop-Ey33, Loving-The-Originals, michi nolet, lis3011, marieisahale, JustSearching, Lucy's Echos, kikistimi, Deltagrl, Fullofpassion09, oxymoron8, 01katie, Calliope's Scribe, sophbxx, DK87, lfisherjohnson, , LivingInALostGeneration, TSCxHG, Narutoske, MarionV, Guest, Gissbella De Salvatore, Magic Janet**

**(Thank you the anonymous reviews and everyone else's! Each one counts so thank you. Also I am thankful for the bloodlust awards nomination. I feel so privileged to be amongst other amazing authors and for my stories to be put up there. THANK YOU)**


End file.
